Ness' Telepathy Assist
by Yume Sekaii
Summary: Ness uses 'Telepathy' while in a battle only to realize that he can have telepathic conversations with his friends while battling. Watch as they give him various information on the fighters both history and battle wise! Along with them however, comes a plethora of others who want in on the conversation, whether it be Waluigi, Doc Louis, Riki, and more!
1. Mario, in the Beginning

"Wow, I didn't know I could actually use telepathy during a battle!" Ness exclaimed as he stood on the far side of Onett, watching as Mario stood idly bouncing on top of a house. "Hellooo? Anybody hearing me?"

"I can!" the voice of Paula came into his head. "And I'm here to help!"

"I am here as well," the voice of Poo said. "I shall assist you all that I can Master Ness."

"You don't have to call me 'Master' Poo... Just Ness is fine!"

"I-I-I'm here too!" the voice of Jeff said. "Since I can be summoned into battle I've gained a good amount of knowledge on what they do!"

"Wow cool!" Ness said. "So is this going to be like Snake's Codecs? Or Palutena's Guidances?"

"A bit of both," the three of them said in unison.

"First allow me to give a brief explanation on Mario's history," Poo said. "Originally he was 'Jumpman' from the arcade game Donkey Kong in 1981. Then he was given his own spin off known as 'Mario Bros' which refers to Mario and Green Mario."

"Don't you mean Luigi?" Ness asked.

"That's what's interesting!" Paula said. "It's speculated that Luigi wasn't really named Luigi until after the game was released. Hence the name, 'Mario Bros'. However, on the box art 'Luigi' is clearly written."

"Oh okay," Ness said simply with a nod. "Anything else?"

"If we were to give you the entire history of Mario then we would be here all day Ness!" Paula said. "So let's do what we came here to do!"

"There seems to not be much of worry here. Mario is overall a neutral fighter," Poo said.

"However based upon Brawl he has become stronger," Jeff said. "Most of his attacks though are known to do less damage."

"So how has he become stronger?" Ness asked.

"Good question! He's become speedier."

"Well considering the speed change from Brawl to now it makes sense," Ness said.

"I believe F.L.U.D.D. has longer range right?" Paula said. "Still it does no damage."

"It's a good form of strategy though," Jeff said. "With it, it's possible to push others away from recovery. Similar to your PK Thunder."

"But PK Thunder still does damage though," Poo said.

"Unless you're Dark Pit! Doesn't his reflectors make you want to strange the dark angel's neck?" Paula asked.

"Doesn't Pit have reflectors too?" Poo asked.

"Yes but it was because of Dark Pit that Ness didn't win the last tournament in November! He had Robin beat but no! Dark Pit just had to go and hurt him!"

"Paula... you're scaring me..." Ness said.

"We fought your neighbor who was reduced to old age due to time travel in a spider mech and an alien from some unknown planet who was crazy obsessed with you and could easily reduce us to nothing in the past where the only way to get to them was by having Jeff's dad transfer our souls into robot bodies, having the possibility of us not making it back and you're scared of me?" Paula asked.

"... Yes."

Paula sighed.

"Oh Ness. You're such a kid."

"Anyway, Master Ness. I shall tell you about Mario Tornado. It's stronger, links better, and has more knockback. Be on your guard for it," Poo said.

"Don't worry Poo! I've dealt with it the past three games and here I am for the fourth!" Ness said.

"The Super Jump Punch does less damage," Jeff said. "Still a C-Rank recovery though."

"So hit him with your PK Thunder!" Paula said.

"Okay!"

"This reminds me," Poo said. "Cape isn't doing very well is it Jeff?"

"No, I can tell it's doing less damage," Jeff said.

"Is that all?" Ness asked.

"Well one last thing," Jeff said. "It's that Mario Finale is doing more damage now."

"You should watch out for it Master Ness," Poo said. "Because it's -"

"It's coming at you!" Paula finished Poo's sentence.

Ness had looked around and sure enough they were right. Mario was in front of him and from his hands two flame dragons had appeared and pushed him off the stage.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Really? Nobody (that I could find) attempted this with Ness? Well I tried. Hopefully you liked it. I'll have other MOTHER characters get on this too along with cameo appearances from other game characters *waits patiently for Shulk's conversation* And before you say anything I am praying I get Radiant Dawn before Ike's conversation, just saying. I have never played Awakening. Just saying. I've played all three GBA games though B)<strong>

**Hopefully I explained it well enough, this comes from the Smash Wiki and personal readings o3o**

**EDIT: Just one edit. I accidentally wrote 'your Dark Pit' instead of 'you're Dark Pit' **


	2. Luigi, Waluigi Time!

"Hello? Guys?" Ness used his telepathy on the Onett stage. After the incident with Mario he figured that he would be able to use his telepathy skills on other stages. He's tried other stages like Gaur Plains and the Halberd but they never seemed to work. Jeff suggested that it may be because those stages aren't Earthbound based, therefore this can only be done on Onett and Magicant (and Fourside and New Pork City if they do stage DLC).

Currently, he was on the Magicant stage with Luigi who stood idly, similar to his brother. Ness had told him that he wanted to try something on stage but he couldn't do it alone and since Luigi has been his friend ever since 64...

"Oh hey! Who the hell is this?" This voice was completely new, which took Ness aback.

"Who is this...?" Ness asked. The voice sounded like that of an older woman, it was unrecognizable though.

"I'm Kumatora! I heard your little conversation last time and decided that I would like to join you!"

"Kumatora..." Why did that name sound so familiar? It felt like she's been talked about before... Lucas! "You're Lucas' friend right?"

"The one and only!" Wait, wasn't there a 'Duster' too? "Anyway, me and this other guy'll help you with Luigi!"

Other guy? Could she mean Duster?

"Introducing..."

"Waluigi time!" the voice of Waluigi rang loudly into Ness' ears.

"Nobody can explain a person better than their long time rival!" Kumatora said.

"I can name a few..." Ness said.

"What is Waluigi here for? Waluigi time?"

"Well... I kind of need you to give me some information on Luigi if you can," Ness said.

"Luigi? He's a cheater!" Waluigi said.

"He is not! It's practically impossible to cheat in Smash Tournaments, especially if you're using staff equipment!" Ness said.

"Explain Project M then," Kumatora said.

"That's a mod!" Ness replied.

"Well Waluigi doesn't know much about Luigi..." Waluigi said.

"But aren't you his long time rival? Why are you his rival?" Ness asked. "Maybe it was such a long time ago that you forgot the reason why you're his rival and only know that that's what you are."

"... Waluigi is sad. Waluigi has no friends. Luigi has lots of friends. I'm only his rival. Nobody likes me."

"Well I mean it makes sense. Similar to how Luigi is the king of second bananas his counterpart Waluigi is basically treated as the king of second... apples you can say. Only difference is that Mario is super popular and would need Luigi to back him up. I'm guessing Wario is more stand alone," Kumatora said.

"Luigi doesn't have much history without Mario!" Waluigi said. "He got his own game though..."

"It's called Luigi's Mansion and I'm pretty sure you've heard of it," Kumatora said.

"Of course I have!" Ness said. "But aren't you forgetting 'Mario is Missing'?"

"Oh yeah, the meme starter!" Kumatora said. "The Weegee meme has died though so no worries. This is also the game where the Koopalings were shown, except for Lemmy and Morton."

"Cool!" Ness said.

"Since Waluigi is an assist trophy let Waluigi explain Luigi's moves," Waluigi said. "Luigi is faster and jumps higher. He has both buffs and nerfs so his character is mostly even."

"Fireball is faster and goes farther," Kumatora said. "That self missile move does more damage uncharged, he can't hold the move forever apparently."

"Super Jump Punch isn't good. Less up, less side," Waluigi said. "Luigi Cyclone is better though."

"Less altitude though in the air," Kumatora said. "I guess that's all for now. Sorry for shutting out your girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" Ness asked. "Oh that reminds me! Waluigi, since you're an assist trophy why not hang out with Jeff! He's really nice and he's one of my best friends! I'm sure you two will be friends too!"

"Jeff... The nerdy kid in the glasses that shoots rockets?" Waluigi asked.

"Yeah that's him!" Ness said. "Don't think everybody hates you! You'll eventually find people who will like you for who you are! You just have to remain positive about it! Who knows? Maybe you'll be able to make a friend in Luigi too if you tried!"

For a second Ness thought he was hearing crying in the background but it stopped.

"You made him cry!" Kumatora said jokingly.

"I am not crying!" Waluigi said.

...

**AN: I wanted to do Kumatora this chapter. I did Waluigi too because I feel really bad for him. He has the potential to start his own video game series like Wario did or hell even join up in WarioWare, that would be fun to see.**

**I'm sorry if I had Waluigi speak in third person too much, I couldn't resist. Yes, I'm doing this in order because why the hell not? It makes things a lot easier to find because we all know if I do it my way then bias will show (I'd do the Kirby team, Shulk, Pokemon, and hell Lucina first simply because I like Lucina) Not sure if I should do Ness because that would be kind of weird...**

**I'll have more cameo appearances so that everybody can enjoy it. If you have a character that you would like to join in on a conversation (somebody that would make sense to be in one, nothing like 'Goku in Ike's conversation!' because that makes no sense. Somebody from the same universe or in the very least from Nintendo, like Isaac from Golden Sun or something) then PM me and I'll consider it (Unless the choice is completely ridiculous or I just can't do it 90% of the time they'll join).**

**If you have any sort of concern, questions, reviews, criticism as long as it isn't flames etc. You are more than welcomed to tell me!**


	3. Peach, Princess Perspective

This time, on the stage of Magicant was Peach. She stood near a shell home as she dusted her pink dress and fixed her hair. All she was told to do was stand and look pretty which she was a professional.

"Hello...? Paula? Jeff? Poo?" Ness called out with his mind.

"Ugh! I can't believe her! Taking my time with Ness!" Paula's voice echoed loudly in his mind, causing him to wince. "Uhh... And with everybody else too!"

"Do you have to be so loud Paula?" Poo asked.

"Ow ow ow..." Jeff whined. "Even through telepathy your yelling hurts..."

"Guys! Where were you?" Ness asked.

"Kumatora had blocked our telepathic signal with you, which is why we weren't with you last time. I apologize Master Ness," Poo said.

"That Kumatora... Next time I'll teach her a lesson!"

"G-good luck with that..." Jeff said. "Oh yeah, Ness did you talk to Waluigi?"

"Yeah why?"

"He's being nicer to me and to everybody else. At lunch he shared with some of us a slice of cake he bought! He usually just eats it by himself, watching everybody suffer from no cake! He didn't even call Prince Sable 'Princess Maple' today! He was so nice to Riki and Stafy and he even complimented Phosphora on her assisting the last few matches! I figured you talked to him because you have the ability to get anybody to open up."

"Aww... Thanks!" Ness said. "Guys, what can you tell me about Peach?"

"Well I can tell you a lot about Peach," a fifth voice chimed in.

"Who's that?" Jeff asked.

"Somebody has infiltrated. I shall remove them myself. PK -"

"Jeff! Poo! Calm down! It's just Daisy! Since we're talking about Peach why not have a friend of hers join in?" Paula said.

"So what would you like to know about her?" Daisy asked.

"Well some history and battle information is all!" Ness said.

"Well... Peach debuted in the original Super Mario Bros, back then she was just called 'Princess Toadstool'. She started being playable in Super Mario Bros 2 where her famous dress glide was introduced. Since then she's been playable in most Mario games. She was most recognizable in Super Princess Peach where she had to save both Mario and Luigi from Bowser."

"She's one of those damsel in distress characters right?" Paula asked.

"Yeah pretty much," Daisy replied. "I don't really understand her though. She just allows Bowser to kidnap her and have Mario and Luigi save her. Why does she even do that? She can fight for herself but she chooses to get saved! Why?"

"I wonder... Maybe she wants Mario's attention?" Paula suggested.

"No, she wouldn't have just baked him a cake after that. She seems to not even hate Bowser for it either, not even here where she can throw him off a building," Daisy said.

"Ness, I should tell you a bit of Peach's moves," Jeff said.

"She's improved like almost every veteran in Smash 4," Poo said. "Her Peach Bomber is faster and can hit shields, all at the cost of being weaker."

"Hit shields huh? Wow so it looks like it's not only the Mr. Saturns I have to worry about huh?" Ness replied.

"Oh yeah, along with stronger turnips and bo-ombs, Peach has a higher chance of getting a Mr. Saturn from her vegetable attack," Jeff said.

"Her parasol can go faster, farther and can KO at good percentages," Poo said. "Speaking of the parasol, did you know Peach used a talking parasol named 'Perry' in Super Princess Peach?"

"A talking parasol!?" Ness asked.

"Her final smash 'Peach Blossom' can now put air opponents to sleep so now you're even more in danger," Jeff said. "However if you go far enough you won't get hit. She does less damage than in Brawl and recovers less damage with her peaches."

"She can only summon three large peaches this time around Ness," Poo said. "Remember to run away and then come back for the peaches so that she may not have a chance at recovery."

"Got it!" Ness said.

"And that's when I told her 'This is Bowser, the koopa that kidnapped you since what? 1989? Shouldn't you kick him out?' But then she told me that she can't because that would be rude and then I told her! Wanna know what I said?"

"I mean, he kidnapped her so many times I understand your concern. You should just bash him on the head or something for her! He deserves it!"

"Exactly! Exactly! That was my point! I was going to tell her that I was going to do that too if she didn't stop him! I mean, he touches me and whatever happens next is not my fault!"

"I'm telling you, just settle it in Smash."

"You have no idea how much I want to do that but I can't because I'd be too much of a Peach clone!"

"Clones aren't so bad. You know?"

"But then it's like no, I don't want to and -"

...

**AN: I almost forgot about this XD So I think I'll skip the seven Koopalings until the end because I want each one to have a different conversation. They are different characters after all!**

**Yup, fully intended for Daisy to join this time, hopefully I got her character right. I wasn't too sure how to write Peach's history so there's a block.**

**Again, any concern, questions, criticism (no flames) tell me!**


	4. Bowser, the Koopalings' Inside Story

Though Bowser seems very scary and mean it was rather easy for Ness to get Bowser to come to Onett. It wasn't scary to ask him, in fact he was very nice about it. He'd figured it was because Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings have come in and joined Smash. It could also be because they removed infinite grabbing which was the bane of all heavy characters (and Ness') existence.

"Hello? Guys, I got Bowser!" Ness called out telepathically. "Can I get some information on him?"

"Sure! I'll tell you everything you need to know!" the voice was unfamiliar to Ness.

"Um... Paula...? Jeff...? Poo...?"

"Oh yeah, you never met me before! Hi, my name is Ninten and I was told to help you get your guests into this telepathic conversation!"

"Guests...?"

"Oh hey it's Mess! Trying to fight King Bowser huh? You know you're going to lose!"

"Oh hi Iggy!" Ness said. "Are your brothers and sister here too?"

"Of course Ness! Why would I not? I am the boss and I have to watch my little siblings!"

"Oh hi Wendy!" Ness said. "Is your Clown Car fixed now?"

"Of course~! It was just having a stupid gas leak is all!" Wendy said.

"Wendy never had her Clown Car broken!"

"Shut up Lemmy!" Wendy yelled. "Don't listen to him, sometimes he has no idea what he's talking about!"

"Wendy and Ness sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Shut up Roy! You're so annoying!" Wendy yelled.

"Ugh... You two act like idiots."

"I'm not an idiot Ludwig!" Roy yelled.

"Well maybe if you'd stop acting like a little kid, you wouldn't be an idiot!" Wendy yelled.

"Wendy likes Ness! Wendy likes Ness!"

"You too Iggy! I'm trying to have an adult conversation and you're acting like a child!"

"It's funny! Ness thinks he can beat King Bowser in a match! Hahaha!"

"Larry's right you know! King Bowser has gotten much much stronger! In fact, I can tell you that he's been training ever since, trying to beat that plumber Mario and his cowardly brother Luigi here in Smash! He can squash you like an ant! Even with your PSI Magnet absorbing his fire he can easily throw you with his height advantage! You can try to use your cursed PK Fire but King Bowser will definitely roll away and show you whose boss! You can also try to use PK Thunder to hit him when he's off stage but he -"

"Morton stop talking!" the other six Koopalings yelled.

"Um... Oh, since you know Bowser can you tell me what your relationship with him is like? Not even Pit or Palutena really knew the answer," Ness said.

"Certainly! We're the proteges of King Bowser himself!" Ludwig said.

"What's a protege? Is that some kind of fancy food?" Lemmy asked.

"It's a person who is taught by a professional!" Wendy said. "We serve under King Bowser and do his evil bidding so that one day King Bowser can marry Princess Pe- Pfftt!"

"Yeah! In Smash that's exactly what we're doing and we won't let any loser like you get in the way!" Roy said.

"King Bowser is trying to not only kidnap Peach but is also planning conquer the Smash world! With that, King Bowser will finally be top tier in this competition! Not electro-mouse, not ninja lady, not senor broken as heck, and not princess star lady!" Iggy said.

"Well anyway, we should be explaining ol' King Bowser's history though. Since nobody else is doing it then I'll do it," Morton said. "At first, King Bowser debuted in the game Super Mario Bros where he kidnapped Princess Peach, known as Toadstool at the time, and tried to get her to be his queen," Morton explained.

"But we all know what happened with that!" Wendy interjected. "He couldn't get her and got stomped all over by Mario! How sad! Ever since then he's been nothing but a stepping stone to Mario's constant popularity! Now that that's done, Ness wanna brawl after this~?"

"You're forgetting that I'm here too," Paula said, slight irritation in her voice.

"Oh I'm so scared! What're you going to do about it? Settle it in Smash? Oh wait! It was I who got the invitation and not you!" Wendy said.

"Guys..." Ness' voice became quiet.

"Oh just watch! Once you see me I'll PK Freeze you into oblivion!" Paula yelled. "When I'm done with you not even your brothers will be able to recognize your dead body!"

"Oh we'll just see about that! You clearly never seen me fight before, that's sad. Of course, it's probably because you're just so scared of seeing how amazing powerful I am."

"Oh what's amazing about you is that inflated ego of yours!" Paula yelled. "Hey at least be able to back up your hot air!"

"Well at least Ness is with me now, unlike some people!"

"You wanna say that again!?"

"Let's... ignore them," Ludwig said. "It would be easier if I just explained what King Bowser can do."

"His fire breath is much more powerful and can go longer distances now," Iggy said.

"His flying slam has a much more powerful knockback," Lemmy said.

"He can easily kill his opponents at lower percentages! Considering his size and weight this is a big thing!" Larry said.

"However it's harder for him to grab you that way so try using your DJ Fire spam," Roy said.

"PK Fire," Ness corrected him.

"Don't correct me Mess!" Roy yelled.

"His recovery is still the same but his custom moves have more of a 'recovery' to them," Ludwig said.

"King Bowser can now break shields with his Bowser Bomb! It goes faster too so there's more time for more damage!" Morton said.

"So first Peach's hips and now Bowser's... butt..." Ness muttered.

"King Bowser is actually the most buffed up character in game, made bigger, stronger, sturdier, and faster. Because of this he can easily make up the ranks unlike the past three games where we had spam, speed, and broken dominate," Morton said.

"If there would be a strategy to beating him it would obviously rely on quick thinking, speed, and obviously strategy," Iggy said.

"We took our precious time to help you so don't go wasting it on being stupid Mess!" Roy said.

"Thanks guys!"

"Bratty princess!"

"Wannabe barbie doll!"

...

**AN: Somehow Wendy now loves Ness... I think it's because I read a fanfic about Bowser Jr. and Mega Man and now I kind of ship it (Mega Man x Villager is number one though). I made Roy call Ness 'Mess' because of this one show that used to be on Nickelodeon called 'The Mighty Bee'. The blonde girl calls Betsy 'Messy' so I decided to do the same with Ness by having Roy call him 'Mess'.**

**Hopefully I portrayed everybody right, I was reading the Wiki articles and such on their personality. I tried making Wendy as spoiled and bratty (and possibly rachet) as possible. This definitely wasn't the best conversation but oh well... I might not update Saturday because of a speech and debate tournament so I'll probably update twice on Friday or something to compensate.**

**Have any questions, thoughts, reviews, criticism (no flames), or suggestions? Feel free to tell me.**

**And I know Ninten only had one line don't rub it in.**

**EDIT: Okay, let's assume that Roy ended up using Iggy's nickname for Ness. I made the mistake of having Roy call him that in the end instead of Iggy.**


	5. Yoshi, Invader Alert!

This time around Ness decided to bring Yoshi along to Magicant.

"Hey guys!" Ness called out.

"Hi Ness!"

"Lucas!" Ness cried. "When did you get here?"

"Well Paula, Jeff, and Poo aren't available right now. Something about Wendy, Iggy, and Roy. But anyway, I'll be here to help!" Lucas said.

"I'm here as well!" Ninten said. "I only had one line last time so I would like to be more helpful this time around."

"And I'm here too."

The voice sounded weird. It wasn't recognizable however it felt as if he heard it before. An assist trophy perhaps...?

"Claus!?" Lucas cried. "B-but how!?"

"Somebody by the name of 'Lady Palutena' and 'Pit' helped me," he said. "I wasn't going to tell you I'm back until my body is fully fixed but I couldn't wait."

"C-Claus..." Lucas said. "Your body..."

"I currently inhabit the body of an animal named Riki. I just need to wait a bit longer for all my functions to be running smoothly again. Apparently somebody was trying to get me to pilot something known as a Mechon so a couple of my organs have been removed but are currently being replaced."

"Oh so that's why you sound like Riki!" Ness said. "I thought you had sounded familiar! But wait, Lucas how can you tell that this is Claus?"

"I can hear his voice mixed with Riki," Lucas said. "I guess it's just a twin thing then..."

"Twin thing!? Does that mean Pit and Dark Pit can do it too!?" Ness asked.

"They... aren't really twins..." Lucas said.

"We're getting off topic guys!" Ninten yelled rather happily. "The fighter presented here is Yoshi right? What would you like to hear first, history or moveset?"

"History usually goes first so let's do that!" Ness said.

"Heropon explain big dinobeast history!" Riki said. "Agghh... Riki no, let me talk please... No! Riki want to be in conversation too! ... Fine... Okay, big dinobeast first not come to game! Big dinobeast made long long ago but not use because he no can be used... Later, people find way to use big dinobeast in game! He now really liked!"

"Um... Thanks Riki!" Ness said.

"Awww! So cute!" Ninten squealed. "We're so off topic but who cares!"

"So wait, you and um... Claus share the body together while both of you are active?" Lucas asked.

"Yes! Palu-Palu find Clausy soul in City of Souls where she rescue Clausy! She fight big Mechon who want Clausy soul. She beat Mechon and find Clausy body inside where she try to fix body. Clausy no have all organs and is badly hurt so he need body to stay in. Nopon body is best because small and can talk! Less risky too!" Riki explained. "He no stay here long though, very risky. Hom Hom bodies are more risky because ether reasons! Luma body too small and no talk..."

"So they found his body inside... a Mechon?" Lucas asked.

"A Mechon? What's that?" Ninten asked innocently.

"Mechanical creatures of Mechonis, or at least that's what Shulk told me," Lucas said. "For them to have taken Claus' body though after everything that's happened..."

"Wouldn't they have to teleport or go in a 'Mephisto's Door' to do that?" Ness asked.

"Either way, it would be impossible for a Mechon to do that... and undetected too..." Lucas muttered.

"Hey guys! Aren't we supposed to be discussing Yoshi? Not Mechon?" Ninten asked.

"Oh yes," Claus said. "Riki has allowed me to explain Yoshi's moveset since he has done the history."

"You sound kind of cute yet kind of boring. I don't know whether I should cuddle you or throw up..." Ninten said.

""I don't care," Claus said. "For Yoshi's moves it appears that he has been improved since Brawl."

"Wait how do you know about Brawl?" Lucas asked.

"It's the game you were in so I played it," Claus said, a sort of happy tone was detected in his otherwise emotionless voice.

"Claus..." Lucas could only manage to say his name.

"Anyway!" Ninten said. "You two can't keep stalling like this, the conversation is going to be longer than necessary!"

"Oh right... He can now jump out of his Egg Roll," Claus stated.

"Oh my god Yoshi has egg rolls!?" Ness squealed. "That's the best power ever, to be transformed into an egg roll!"

There was silence.

"Ahem, egg throws are now faster at a cost of being weaker."

"Yoshi Bomb can now KO opponents easily too!" Lucas said. "It seems like Yoshi has gotten weaker but at the same time stronger! Though he may be a bit lighter he now has more speed, usage, combos, and KO power! He'll be a tough nut to crack."

"He's no longer helpless in Egg Roll either so be wary of that. Use PSI on him is necessary. Lady Palutena had informed me that it is possible to grab him out of the Egg Roll."

"Egg rolls..." Ness could hear his stomach growling. "Is that all? I'm pretty -"

"Hope I'm not interrupting!" a voice had cried.

"Oh no! Big Mechon still alive!?" Riki asked.

"But how though..." Lucas asked. "Please don't tell me..."

The connection was cut off. He could no longer hear the voices of their friends in Magicant. His heart started to tremble. What had just happened? How could he of all people intercept their telepathic communication!? He breathed deeply, trying to calm himself. What happened to everybody else?

"Yoshi Yoshi!" Yoshi cried.

Ness snapped back into reality and turned to where Yoshi was at. A large shadow had covered the stage of Magicant. He had not dared see what that was, he didn't want to believe. All instinct told him was that he had to run.

He had dashed over to Yoshi's side and grabbed his hand. Yoshi made several cries of fears as the two of them ran together. Yoshi kept urging Ness to look up but he refused. How could he have gotten inside Magicant!? That was never part of the agreement.

"Hey, hey. Time to die!" He could hear the sounds of sharpening claws as they scratched upon the surprising rough ground of Magicant. The sounds were like screeches or clawing on chalkboard, it hindered Ness' and Yoshi's ability to run.

"PK..."

The claws sounded like they were chasing after him. Coming closer and closer...

"Time to cut you down to size!"

"Teleport!"

And they left the stage.

...

AN: I AM NOT IN A GOOD MOOD. MY FAMILY IS BEING STUPID RIGHT NOW AND NO I'M NOT AN ADOLESCENT THIRTEEN YEAR OLD GIRL WHICH IS WHY I'M A FAILURE TO SOCIETY.

This is why this chapter was not good. I got into a fricken' fight with my parents over my dogs. My mom said she'll break my laptop if I'm not helping my sister WHO FAKED BEING SICK JUST SO SHE CAN GO HOME EARLY, FORCING THE REST OF US TO GO HOME TOO, with her homework. My dogs are going to the pound tomorrow so I'm going to be in a really pissed off mood which is why I had set up this fight scene.

I'm having Ness and Rosalina beat the shit out of Metal Face.

I'll explain Claus and Riki's predicament. Claus and Riki are currently sharing a body because why the hell not? For those that played Xenoblade it's like what happened with *SPOILER* and Meyneth.

No this doesn't mean perma plot. Just an excuse to go and vent my anger.


	6. Rosalina, Fright to the Finish

When Ness and Yoshi teleported out of Magicant the first person they saw was Rosalina. Both of them were covered in soot but they wouldn't let that bother them. Yoshi had left to go tell the others of what happened. Ness wasn't going to stay idly by and let Metal Face destroy the stage of Magicant however, he had to go defeat him!

He stood, somewhat wobbly from all the running he did. He heaved, it felt painful and with the soot all over it made him feel dry. He shook himself off a bit and gave a deep breath. A hand touched at his shoulder.

"Are you alright Ness?" Rosalina asked. A Luma had appeared from behind her, staring at Ness curiously.

He shook his head. "No," he said. "Metal Face is inside Magicant somehow! I have to go and fight him!"

"Metal Face is in Magicant?" she had asked. "You seem tired however, allow me to fight in your place. You're covered in soot too."

"No! I have to fight him too!" Ness yelled. He had tried to pull out his baseball bat from his backpack but his legs gave out below him. Rosalina had knelt down and held him. "I... need to fight him... too... It's dangerous... alone..."

"You mustn't. You seem very tired, please allow me to take you to the infirmary," she said.

"Then Metal Face!" Ness yelled. He coughed. He took a hold of Rosalina's arm and stood up. "PK..." he said as he ran as far as his legs could take him. Rosalina looked at him very confused. This wasn't the time for any PSI moves. "Teleport!"

...

The two of them were now on the Magicant stage, both covered in soot after the teleportation. Ness was coughing so he decided to use a dose of PK Life-up to heal himself. Surely enough he was back to his own self. Rosalina had simply stood up and looked to the giant Mechon destorying the stage. Ness had stood up and watched as well, balling up his fists. Rosalina rested her hand on his shoulder and he looked up to her.

"Are you sure it's okay for you to be standing?" she asked. He nodded, replying "Yup! I should be fine. Now let's beat Metal Face!"

With that line Metal Face had turned to their direction. His face was unreadable which made sense considering that it can't move.

"Well look whose here! You didn't bring the Monado boy? Aw how sad to think you'd actually have a chance at beating me! Some small fry and itty bitty star freaks? What a joke!" Metal Face said as he approached them. "Well it's time to cut you down to size!"

Metal Face had struck a claw at Rosalina who swiftly dodged it. This gave Ness an idea.

"Guys! Guys!" Ness called out telepathically while he took his baseball bat out of his backpack. "Could you tell me about Metal Face and Rosalina!?"

"Ness!" Lucas said. "You're okay!"

"Tell me about Metal Face and Rosalina!" Ness said.

"Um with history or moveset first?" Lucas asked. "And why both of them? What happened?"

"That's not important right now!" Ness said. "PK Fire!" A bolt of fire came bursting from Ness' hands, set aflame on Metal Face. "Moveset first!"

"A-alright! Moveset wise, um I'll start with Metal Face! He basically only had two moves which are slashing claws," Rosalina had been hit with his claws. "And a laser that can destroy portions of the stage!"

"Portions of the stage!?" Ness asked as he ran to Metal Face and begun bashing him with his baseball bat. Metal Face tried to flick him with his claws but he rolled away and continued to hit.

"Yes! Once he destroys it if there is no lower ground then you'll fall down to the blast line so be careful!"

Just then a laser came out from Metal Face. Luckily Rosalina was on the right most cloud, Ness however was on the middle cloud which he aimed for. Ness tried to roll away from the laser but was too late on it and got hit. The cloud had disappeared from below him and he made a double jump to reach the leftmost cloud.

"As for Rosalina?" Ness asked.

"Her moves consist of Star Bits, Luma Shot, Gravitational Pull, and Launch Star. Her final smash is Power Star. Star Bits fires Star Bits to the side, it's not a projectile so you can't absorb it."

"Aw..." Ness said as he used PK Thunder repeatedly to hit Metal Face. He watched as Rosalina and Luma hit Metal Face repeatedly and tried to figure out which move would be 'Star Bits'. Before he knew it Metal Face had eyes on him.

"Aw... does the little baby have the hots for the weakling over there?" The sound of Metal Face's voice made Ness snap back into reality. A huge shadow had covered him and a mechanical face had been inches away from him. He turned and came face to face with the Mechon, his heart skipped a beat.

"Ness!" Rosalina called out. She jumped onto Metal Face to get to Ness. Metal Face shook her off and she fell upon the pink clouds.

For some reason Ness didn't move. Rosalina tried to call out to him again but he wouldn't snap out of it. She and her Luma had continued to attack Metal Face, hoping to attract his attention. He rose his arms up, outstretching his claws.

"Time to die!" he yelled as he hit Ness.

"Ness!" Lucas cried.

Ness had been shot to the side. Rosalina watched, hoping that it was not the end.

"PK Thunder!" Ness had yelled as he shot the thunder behind him and hit Metal Face's face.

"OW! That's smarts!" Metal Face said as he tumbled slightly.

"Ness!" Lucas said.

"Can you give me information on Metal Face's history?" Ness asked triumphantly as he stood upon the middle cloud which had regenerated.

"With or without spoilers?" Lucas asked.

"Without if you can do that," Ness replied. Metal Face had gotten up again, touching his face with his claw. "You're an annoying brat aren't you? Just like that Monado boy!" Metal Face yelled as he tried to hit Ness again with his claw but missed. Ness had joined Rosalina on the top most cloud.

"Concerning Metal Face's history... Well the only thing I can say is that he invaded Colony 9 and supposedly killed Fiora, which got Shulk really angry and start his adventure. Going any further breaks the envelope," Lucas said.

"And Rosalina?" Ness asked as both he and Rosalina smash attacked Metal Face.

"I think he's almost done," Rosalina said.

"Nice! Well let's finish him!" Ness said.

"I'm not done yet!" Metal Face said. He had moved from his spot and somehow flew across the stage, hitting both Ness and Rosalina. The two of them had been pushed to different sides of the stage, almost hitting the above blast zone. "I'm off! See you later kiddies!" And he had left, leaving both Ness and Rosalina to hit the ground.

Ness had rubbed his butt. "Ow..." he whined.

"Ness are you okay!?" Lucas asked.

"Y-yeah... Just a bit scratched up it all, no big deal..." Ness said. "Rosalina, are you alright?"

Rosalina had sat up and looked around for her Luma. From the sky the star had dropped and landed on her head. Good, he's safe. "Yes, I'm alright. And you?"

"I'm okay," Ness said.

"Um... Concerning her history... Try reading Rosalina's Storybook," Lucas said. "It's better you read that then have me explain it."

"Um... Alright then," Ness said.

"How strange for Metal Face to appear here," Rosalina said. She had stood up and dusted off her gown. "Why would he appear her out of all places? Wouldn't he rather be outside where he can attack the others while their defenseless?"

"That's what I was thinking," Ness said.

"Either way we should tell Master Hand. A repeated incident can mean trouble," Rosalina said.

"I agree! But first, where is your storybook at?"

"My storybook? In the library. Why?"

"Oh... no reason."

...

**AN: Done! Why am I even doing this? Anyway, time for me to practice my OPP. I would like to thank Marth and Lucina for making an appearance in it.**


	7. Bowser Jr, Mysterious Relationships

After explaining the entire incident to Master Hand the stage Magicant had been banned for investigation. Though it did scare him Ness still wanted to try telepathy with his friends. He had taken Bowser Jr. to Onett seeing as that was another stage he can perform telepathy on.

"Hey guys!" Ness called. "I'm with Bowser Jr.!"

"Really? After what happened with Wendy, Iggy, and Roy!?" Paula asked. "Ughh... I have a headache..."

"Why what happened?" Ness asked.

"I don't think we should get started on that," Jeff said.

"Anyway, what had happened after we left Master Ness?" Poo asked.

"Metal Face attacked Magicant so now that stage is banned," Ness said.

"What!?" the three of them said in unison. "Are you okay!?"

"Of course I am!" Ness said. "Rosalina and I fought it off together! So anyway, about Boswer Jr."

"Well Master Ness, it's believed by most players that Bowser Jr. is the hardest character to use," Poo said. "His clown car and moveset are proven to be powerful but difficult."

"Yeah, you might want to try hitting Bowser Jr when he pops out of his car. I've noticed that he takes more damage if you hit him then the car itself," Jeff said.

"Is there any history on him though?" Ness asked.

"Well he did debut after the Koopalings," Jeff said.

"For five out of the seven Koopalings their first debut is somewhere in the Mario is Missing game," Poo said. "They would taunt you as you tried to look for Mario."

"The debut of them caused people to think that the Koopalings were Bowser's children at the time so when Bowser Jr. first appeared it confused people," Paula said. "The fact that his name is Bowser Jr caused a lot of the fandom to question the relationship between he and the Koopalings."

"Though it has been officially confirmed that Bowser Jr. is Bowser's only child much of Bowser's relationship with the Koopalings is a mystery," Jeff explained.

"I see..." Ness said.

"His neutral special can KO you but it's fairly slow, similar to the Falcon Punch," Jeff said. "Falcon Punch is faster though, so probably more like Warlock Punch."

"Ouch..." Ness said.

"His side special can change the car into a kart that'll try and run you over," Paula said. "Obviously based off his Mario Kart appearance."

"That sounds cool!" Ness said. "It can be like Wario's motorcycle!"

"Up special is known as 'Abandon Ship'. The ability of this move is to recover Bowser Jr. by having him eject out of the cart before it explodes. Be wary of when he lands though, he uses a hammer attack while descending," Poo said.

"Wow..." Ness said.

"Down special summons a Mechakoopa that will walk around the stage. If it hits you then it explodes," Jeff said.

"Kind of like Porky's mini-Porkies..." Ness recalled.

"Final Smash is Shadow Mario Paint. He puts on the Shadow Mario disguise from Super Mario Sunshine and paints a giant 'X' onto the screen. Getting hit by the 'X' is bad so avoid it at all costs! It will wash off later though so don't think the television is going to get dirty!" Paula said.

"I'm surprised you actually said that," Poo said.

"What? The Final Smash?"

"No, the part about the television getting paint all over," Poo said.

"Why?"

"We-" Ness couldn't see it but Jeff was mouthing a 'no' to Poo somehow. "Never mind."

"Never mind what?"

...

**AN: That was pretty bad... So anyway, I got last place for this tournament for going overtime ALL THREE ROUNDS OMFG *cries* I shall change my script *~***


	8. Wario, Farting Matters

Wario sat on top of a tree on the stage of Onett. Ness stood on top of a house, using his PSI to get a connection.

"Hello? I have Wario here with me!" Ness exclaimed. He was surprised he could even get Wario to come at all, his usual concerns involved eating, farting, and money.

"Wario...?" Lucas asked. "Okay bye..."

"Wait Lucas!" Ness yelled. Lucas had left the telepathic connection.

"I finally got my body back," Claus said. "Oh and I brought over a guest."

"Hmph! Don't think I came here for you Ness! I only came to explain that fatso Wario and then I'm out!"

"Hi Ashley!" Ness said. "It's nice to see you again! Oh yeah, wanna go for hamburgers again after this?"

"W-well - I mean no! Er uh... Well maybe if you insist..." Ashley said. "I'm not here for hamburgers though! I'm here to explain fatso! So what do you want the genius Ashley to say first?"

"Well history usually goes first and then move set," Ness explained.

"Wario's history first starts when he was introduced as a rival in Super Mario Land 2. He was the final boss but that isn't really when he became popular. His popularity rose at the debut of the Warioware games. He is based off Mario, a 'Warui Mario' meaning 'Bad Mario' in Japanese. A newcomer of Brawl, he now raises his popularity even more by being here," Ashley explained. "Of course, I am one of the main characters in Warioware. Even though there were so many choices to choose from they chose me! Why? Because I'm so smart, plus I am incredibly useful."

"Incredibly something..." Claus muttered.

"What was that Robo-boy? I couldn't hear what the Mega Man copy just said since all it sounded like was static," Ashley asked.

"Robo-boy!? Mega Man copy!?" Claus yelled. "Take that back."

"Oh I'm so scared! Make me!" Ashley said.

"Guys! Calm down! You don't have to be here much longer! Just explain his moves please!" Ness said.

"Glad to know that somebody other than myself has a brain. Maybe it's just the AI speaking since he has no real intelligence."

"..."

"Anyway, he's more balanced in this game. I'm sure your little buddy Jeff has taken notice considering how he appeared one game before me," Ashley said. "If he uses Chomp on certain projectiles and items he can be healed by one percent. If it works on PSI then you're in trouble Ness."

"So like my PSI Magnet? Cool!" Ness said.

"You wouldn't be saying that when he uses Wario Waft on you. It can be charged through chomping up projectiles and items. It's disgusting how badly you'll smell after dealing with it," Ashley said. "You're just a little rose smelling boy though, not like some of those older boys who stink of sweat after a battle. How could other girls deal with that?"

"Well..."

"His farting has more knockback when fully charged, he does less damage though. How sad!" Ashley said.

"Now on a less disturbing subject on how much somebody can focus on farting... Ness, his bike can deal more damage even when he gets off of it so make sure to roll away. Furthermore, Wario can ride his bike for as long as he wants meaning that he'll be a tough target to hit if he continues to zoom around you. When he does his wheelie and aims for you move to the edge of the stage and then dodge it. He can't get off his bike while he does a wheelie," Claus said.

"Excuse me, farting is just one of Wario's moves. If you can't handle it then get out. Oh wait, are you in Smash? No, I don't think so!" Ashley said.

"No this again! Please stop it you two!" Ness said.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Anyway, his Corkscrew has more vertical range and knockback but lucky for you you have the second highest jump in the game," Ashley said. "One last thing though, Wario Man lasts for less time so you'll have less time to deal with him. Hopefully they did the same with Super Sonic, if they want to make changes on him then at least make one good change out of all the bad ones!"

"His new taunt is awful..." Claus said.

"Oh... so you agree with me?" Ashley asked, somewhat quietly.

"You believe the same way about it?" Claus asked.

"... Yeah..."

"I loved taunting other online with Sonic by having him say-"

"- 'You're too slow!'" the two of them said in unison.

"So..."

"Um... I guess you aren't so bad," Ashley said. "You can be my servant."

"Servant!?"

...

**AN: What the hell did I do? I dunno o3o But I'm glad I made it to over a thousand reads. My Arceus, can't believe so many people like this. So yeah, Ashley as guest because why the hell not? Because Ness has more harem *wiggles eyebrows***


	9. Donkey Kong, Family Confusion

On the stage of Onett Donkey Kong sat on top of a house, playing on the bongos. Ness sat upon the roof of the drugstore as he tried to get a conversation going.

"Hello Master Ness," a voice called to him.

"Hey Poo," Ness said.

"Is something troubling you?" Poo asked.

"Well, it's just that Ashley and Claus were fighting. Last time, Paula and Wendy started fighting. Is it my fault?" Ness asked.

Poo wanted to reply 'yes' but that was apparently rude in Ness' culture.

"No," he said. "People fight all the times, for stupid reasons. Don't blame yourself on everything."

"You're right Poo..." Ness said. "So anyway, I brought Donkey Kong here! Any guests?"

"That Donkey Kong! Fighting with Mario? Back in my day Mario was my rival oh I remember."

"Uh yes. Master Ness, this is Cranky Kong. He is the original Donkey Kong."

"We never had any actual color back in the day. Now we have all these fancy controls and colors, even remotes with no wire!" Cranky Kong said. "That grandson of mine better learn how to appreciate!"

"So the Donkey Kong here is your grandson?" Ness asked.

"I think so. I don't know," Cranky Kong replied.

"Right..."

"Master Ness, would you like me to explain the history of the Donkey Kong with you?" Poo asked.

"_The_ Donkey Kong? Boy, I hope you know there's two of us! Set yourself straight, which one are you talking about!?" Cranky Kong asked.

"Please forgive me. I was referring to the Donkey Kong with Ness," Poo said.

"There you go again! _The_ Donkey Kong! Boy, who do you think I am!? You trying to play me for a fool! I could have kidnapped you back in my day if I had a mind to!" Cranky Kong said.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm talking about -"

"Who boy!? Who!?"

"The current Donkey Kong!" Poo yelled.

"... Oh. Why didn't you just say so? I could tell you all about that idiot grandson of mine," Cranky Kong said. "He's lazy, I can tell you that. He's not stupid though and can be trustworthy. When those forsaken Kremlings stole our bananas it was him who got it all back for us. He started his adventure in Donkey Kong Country while I went and retired."

"Wow," Ness said. "I'm guessing the one that's been with us since the beginning was your grandson..."

"What do you mean 'since the beginning'!?" Cranky Kong yelled.

"I-I mean since the Nintendo 64 version of Smash Brothers!" Ness said. "Uh... why don't you guys start explaining his attacks?"

"Alright then, Master Ness overall Donkey Kong has received great buffs in terms of speed," Poo said. "His Giant Punch is faster than before."

"Well good for him, being able to go so fast. Processors back in my time could never do that," Cranky Kong noted. "Be careful boy, my grandson has been practicing on his headbutt. He has longer range and reduces a shield more than before."

"His Spinning Kong has more vertical range," Poo said.

"I taught him that," Cranky Kong said. "Used to impress my buddies with that one. I also taught him Hand Slap. It can be used in midair now and has a larger hit box."

"Lastly, Konga Beat has signals on when to press the attack button. This means that not only will a part of the screen be blocked but also it is easier to hit to the beat. Be careful!" Poo said.

"My back hurts... Are we done here?" Cranky Kong asked.

"Master Ness?"

"Yup! That's all I need to know! Thanks guys!" Ness said.

"He's no easy opponent so don't think knowing a little trivia will help you much," Cranky Kong said. "And kid, no need to call somebody your age 'Master' got that?"

"Well uh..."

"And you! Forcing somebody to call you '_Master_'! Why I never-!"

"Uh..." Ness was at a loss.

...

**AN: To be honest, I really wasn't sure what to do for Donkey Kong's other than explain so I had Cranky Kong come in. I never played Donkey Kong other than the original arcade game so I don't know much about the characters so if he's wrongly portrayed then tell me.**

**I'm going to have even more trouble with Diddy Kong...**

**I shall update whenever I want but unless stated otherwise one chapter a day.**


	10. Diddy Kong, and Then Silence

Diddy Kong was on top of the Drug Store roof eating a banana. Ness figured that being ran over by cars would be a bad thing so he decided to use Onett's Omega form for this conversation.

"Hello!" Ness called out. "Can you hear me?"

"I can," Jeff said.

"So can I," Paula replied.

"I too," Poo said. "So Master Ness, I see you've brought over Diddy Kong."

"Yeah, I had trouble fighting him in Brawl and while I'm getting the hang of it... I still feel like he's tough to beat," Ness said. "So tell me as much as you can about him!"

"I've actually brought over a guest to help with that!" Paula said. "She's really nice and isn't stuck up like some other people!"

There was a harshness in her voice that even the oblivious Ness could detect.

"If you need information on Diddy Kong then I can help!" a voice said.

"Guys, this is Dixie Kong," Paula said. "She's Diddy Kong's girlfriend and has appeared in many various Donkey Kong games and Mario spin-offs. She's playable in almost every game she appears in and has helped Diddy Kong many times during his adventures."

"Diddy has a girlfriend!?" Ness asked. "I never knew that!"

"There's a lot of things you don't know about each fighter," Paula said.

"And that's why we're here to help," Jeff finished.

"Anyway, Diddy Kong first appeared in Donkey Kong Country for the SNES. He accompanied Donkey Kong in his quest to defeat King K. Rool," Poo said. "In the sequel he had to save Donkey Kong from King K. Rool with the help of Dixie Kong."

"It was actually rather fun," Dixie said. "Diddy tried to convince me not to go but I just knew I had to help. I mean, just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I'm completely helpless."

"Thank you!" Paula said.

"Ever since then he's been in various games and the target for praise. He's even earned his own spin off known as Diddy Kong Racing," Dixie said.

"Wow! His own spin off? That sounds so cool!" Ness said. "Don't you think it'd be fun if we got our own too?"

"Well we don't have our own spin off but we do have various fangames dedicated to us," Jeff said. "Even if we don't get another game at least we maintain our loyal fanbase."

"That's true," Ness said. "Some games lost theirs as time went on... At least for us you can say ours is complete, some others need to go on."

"Like the Mega Man series right Master Ness?" Poo asked.

"Yeah... I feel bad for him. His company doesn't care about him anymore. I'm glad he at least gets to be in Smash," Ness said.

"You wish for him to be with Nintendo then?" Poo asked.

"Yeah..."

There was a silence, as if nobody could add on to that. It would be rude to break it but at the same time this conversation isn't about Mega Man but about Diddy Kong.

"I-I'm sorry..." Ness said. "So what about his moveset, Diddy's I mean. I heard he's even stronger than before!"

"Um well... his Peanut Popgun explosion now does extremely high damage," Paula said. "Seriously, I heard it can even knockout somebody at certain percentages."

"That sounds pretty deadly," Ness said. "So I'll just keep him away with my PSI right?"

"Well there's that and you can just hit him before it explodes," Jeff said.

"Oh okay."

"His Monkey Flip can KO at around 200% now," Dixie said. "But you might not survive that long due to your light to mid weight self."

"That is true..."

"But don't worry, Diddy is around the same weight and height as you so you two might survive the same amount of time," Dixie said.

"His Rocket Barrel Boost takes more time to cover the same distance than in Brawl," Poo said. "Use PK Thunder to push him past the blast line."

"Okay!"

"Remember, PK Thunder no longer puts opponents into a helpless state so be mindful of that," Paula said.

"Okay!"

"Diddy can only have one banana on the stage at a time," Jeff said. "Remember how painful two of them were?"

Ness shuddered, "Yeah..."

"And finally, his Rocket Barrel Barrage no longer makes him helpless once he's done so once he piles on the damage he can easily KO you," Dixie said.

"Thanks!" Ness said. "Now I'm all pumped up to fight him! I'm really feeling it!"

"He's feeling the flow of battle," Jeff said.

"Born in a world of strife," Poo said.

"Against the odds!" Paula said.

"We choose to fight!" Ness said.

"BLOSSOM DANCE!" the four yelled in unison.

Before he knew it Ness slipped on a banana. Looks like he started a fight.

...

**AN: Done! Sorry about that but my internet went off for the whole week and now I'm back. Would've updated yesterday but my dad just bought me a Wii U with Smash Bros! Yay! I love playing as Mega Man and Villager though, oh Arceus and don't get me started on how awesome the Koopalings are. I still main my Ness baby.**

**Anybody wanna fight online with me? PM me and let's fight! Bonus points for anybody who can guess what the last few lines of the chapter are referencing to.**


	11. Game and Watch, the Enigma

Mr. Game and Watch was an odd character, even among the Smash fighters which came from all parts of the universe to fight. Even so, Ness was still determined to get to know him. He had never played a Game and Watch but that won't stop him from gaining some knowledge on who or what Mr. Game and Watch is.

He had asked Mr. Game and Watch to come to the Onett stage for a bit. He had made various beeping sounds which translated into an 'okay' for Ness (literally, he practically has a translator inside his head).

On the Omega Onett Ness stood near the edge, opposite of Mr. Game and Watch.

"Hey guys!" Ness called. "You there?"

"Weird. Why do I hear Pig's Butt's voice?"

"P-Pokey!" Ness called. "Wait..."

"I messed up!" Ninten's voice rang in Ness' ear. "I was trying to summon a cute Pokemon that looked like a penguin but then I summoned this really huge Pokemon and it glared at me and before I knew it...!"

"Okay okay," Ness said. "Don't worry, we'll just have to bring him back. Anyway, why don't we talk about the Game and Watch!"

"The Game and Watch? You do know that that's an old system!" Pokey said. "It was made in around 1980 by Nintendo. You know, that famous video game company. Anyway, it was first thought of when a man named Gunpei Yokoi was rising a train. Some guy was messing around with a calculator, that's how it started. The Game and Watch was Nintendo's first major success and was released worldwide. It was discontinued four years ago with the invention of the NES and SNES which retained controls similar to it."

"Wow! You really do know these kinds of things!" Ness said.

"You're so annoying Pig's Butt. Seriously, anybody would know that," Pokey said. "Why are you even asking?"

"Um well... Just curious!" Ness said. "So anyway..."

"SHULK GOT THE FINE BOOTY!"

"... What?" Ness asked.

"I-I mean remember when all the girls were talking about it that one time! They all said that Shulk looks way hotter than them! I was laughing about it for two days! Hahaha!" Ninten faked a laugh.

"Um..." Ness was at a loss. What was he trying to do? Wait...

"So anyway Pokey it was nice meeting you we gotta disconnect now though!" Ninten said.

"Wait! What are you-"

"I'm sorry, the number you have dialed is currently out of pork chops!" Ninten had cut his telepathic communication off.

"Why did you do that?" Ness asked.

"Because he cannot find out about the future!" Ninten said. "Nobody should!"

"Then what about Shulk!?"

"He's sexy, nobody cares."

"..."

"Anyway, let me explain Mr. Game and Watch's attacks. He has overall been nerfed in the newest game. Like everybody else he gained some buffs but lost a lot of power he had before," Ninten explained. "Chef does one percent less damage. I know it doesn't sound important but still, every percent counts."

"I see..."

"Fire is quicker and has more range. Oil Panic can now be filled up faster, whatever that means."

"What does it mean?"

"I don't know," Ninten said. "Anyway, Oil Panic was originally a way that Mr. Game and Watch can survive... somehow. It's gone now so you won't have to worry about any online players trying to get the '9' on you. You can easily do your constant PK Fire, grab, throw, and PK Thunder on him. He's the lightest character in game so he should be easy."

"Okay!" Ness said.

...

**AN: Because honestly, I have no idea what to write for this conversation. Mr. Game and Watch was never my thing and plus there was nobody I could have to guest star from the Game and Watch games...**

**For anybody wondering, Pokey believes that it's 1995, the year Earthbound was released in North America. That's why he says 'four years ago', it was discontinued in 1991.**

**I have a special treat for the next chapter :D Onto Smash!**


	12. Little Mac, The Air is Not His Friend

Little Mac was sitting on the roof of the drugstore, his feet dangling off the edge. He hummed a song as he played with his flip phone. His gloves were off, Ness had told him that they weren't doing this to fight. Though most times he wouldn't trust an opponent (Ganondorf tricked him last time) he knew that Ness was a good kid. He wouldn't admit it but Ness sort of reminded him of his younger self.

"Hello? I have Little Mac with me!" Ness called out. "Anybody there?"

"So looks like Mac over here is fighting a kid," a voice said. "If you need advice on how to beat him then there's only one person to turn to! That's me, Doc Louis nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you Doc Louis," Ness said. "I've heard you're one of the best coaches out there back home!"

"Coaches? Nah, I'm more of a personal trainer to Mac. Most of the moves he uses I taught him myself," Doc Louis said. "Well anyway, one of your friends told me that you needed to know about Little Mac, both history and moveset wise. Well I'm here to help!"

"Thank you so much!" Ness said. "So can you tell me what he was like before?"

"Well let me tell you, before he couldn't even lift a twenty pound dumbbell and now he's taking beasts twice his size and pummeling them to the ground!" he said. "It took a lot of work to get him into shape. He used to be a quitter, tell me that 'Doc I wanna give up' and 'Doc, I'm tired'. I was the one determined to get him in the WVBA though, I knew he had the potential."

"So how did you and Little Mac meet?" Ness asked.

"Meet huh?" The Doc laughed a sincere laugh. "Ah those are far reached memories. How we met was simply us being at the right time and at the right place. I was at a gym, making sure that everybody was working hard and there he was, his skinny self trying to hit a sandbag. After that everything else just clicked."

"Cool!" Ness said.

"About his moves though, listen he ain't no air fighter! I heard that you're a great air fighter so take that to your advantage!"

"I'm known to be one of the best!" Ness said. "I heard about Little Mac's bad recovery though. If it could make him helpless I would use PK Thunder on him."

"Then he's lucky he came now!" Doc Louis said. "His Rising Uppercut can go higher on the ground than in midair."

"He has powerful ground game but bad air game," Ness said.

"Yup! He's a lightweight so he needs to be extra careful! His jump is bad. He can easily take over the stage though, his attacks are no joke. Like his side special Jolt Haymaker. It's an overhead punch, powerful but leaves him wide open. Not a good way to start, especially if near the edge."

"Because he can't recover well?"

"That and he becomes helpless if he falls after that."

"I see."

"His Counter is the best in the game if I do say so myself! He strikes at you with the amount of damage you would put on him and a little more! It took a lot of practice for him to perfect it."

"It sounds awesome," Ness said.

"I know right. His default special is the strongest in his arsenal though, his Straight Lunge is nothing to laugh at though. He could charge it to make it even stronger. When he has his Power Meter full though he can KO in one strike! Be careful of that kid."

"Alright, I will!" Ness said.

"Finally, his Final Smash. He turns into Giga Mac, a ferocious fighter that's tougher than even the regular sized Little Mac. His attacks are much more powerful but you can still hit him with normal damage."

"I see. Thanks for that!" Ness said.

"Anytime kid."

"Um... is there any way you can be my trainer too?" Ness asked. "I want to try improving my normal attacks without having to result to too much PSI..."

"Sure kid! Just call me up when you wanna train! Bring me some chocolate bars when you do because it'll be a long day!"

Ness felt kind of scared now.

Unbeknownst to him however, Shulk had listened in to the entire conversation.

...

**AN: It was obvious that Doc Louis was going to be in this conversation. I hope you liked it though.**

**How come nobody thought of Shulk x Little Mac yet?**


	13. Link, That Spoiler Alert Though

Ness had next dragged Link into the Onett. Link had heard about the case of Metal Face suddenly appearing in Magicant so he was worried when Ness was getting others to come to Onett with him. If another boss appears on the stage Link is ready to take him down.

"Guys... Guys!" Ness called in his mind. He turned to Link who was preparing weapons for some reason. "I brought Link with me!"

"Oh lookie here, looks like somebody is trying to copy the Goddess of Light!" a snarky, almost child-like voice had said. "And tell me kid, who are you?"

"I'm Ness!" Ness said. "Who are you?"

"Heh, you seriously don't know? I'm Viridi, the Goddess of Nature. I see you have Link with you, a mere mortal as well. So, what gives you the gall to call upon me?"

"Um... Nothing really. I just need tips on how to defeat Link," Ness said. "Some of the famous hero's history would be nice too."

"Oh that. Alright, if you insist I'll tell you."

"Sorry I'm late," Paula said. "So Ness, you brought Link with you?"

"Yeah, Viridi here is going to help me too!" Ness said.

"... That's a big problem! Look, we aren't copying you guys! How many times do we have to say it? We're trying to do a Codec like thing here!" Paula said.

"Oh whatever, in the end it's just talking right?" Viridi said. "Listen, there are many varieties of Link who all all incredibly handsome. They range from children to teenagers and their goal is to stop whatever evil comes their way, like any ordinary hero. He also has that princess named Zelda who he had to save in pretty much every game."

"Um... I already know that so sorry," Ness said.

"I know! If you didn't you would be a moron!" Viridi said.

"The Legend of Zelda is centered around Link's adventure Ness," Paula said. "It was released in 1986, which was Link's beginning. Ever since then he's been really popular."

"Link is a character who doesn't really talk, isn't that dreamy? How silent he is unlike blabbermouths like Pit who always have something to say? But yeah, enough of that. Along with multiple Links there are a vast amount of stories which explain the life of the 'Bearer of the Triforce'," Viridi explained. "Each story is connected in some way as explained in the anthology Hyrule Historia. I have a copy of it back at home. Go buy it yourself if you want to know more!"

"O-okay...?" Ness said.

"Anyway, in this tournament he's become much stronger," Paula said. "For example, his bow charges faster. It can't really hit you if you're both next to the opposite ledge so try to PK Thunder him or possibly roll and hit him."

"Alright," Ness said.

"His Gale Boomerang has increased it's knockback, making him a much more deadly distance foe," Viridi explained. "Along with that his spin recovery is better, you can still use that wimpy PK Thunder to possible keep shooting him up until you get the chance to do Flash on him."

"Oh that's a good idea!" Ness said.

"Thanks, I'm full of them!"

"Uggh... His bombs no longer do damage to him if thrown," Paula said. "So you can try either PK Fire or just dodging until it explodes. They also protect from fully charged Charge Shot and Aura Sphere. Not sure if it works on Thoron though, have to get back to you on that."

"However his Triforce Slash does less damage than in Brawl. 83% to 69%!" Viridi said.

"Okay so it looks like he's going to be ten times more dangerous than before," Ness said. "But I've faced tougher challenges! Giygas was no joke and neither was Porky!"

"Giygas, the destroyer of the world? You have no idea how much I wanted him to kill off the selfish humans," Viridi said. "In a way I related to him... or her. Giygas was only trying to protect people from PSI and all George did was run away with it's secrets! What a jerk, leaving Maria with her amnesia... How sickening!"

"Wait isn't that a spoiler!?" Ness asked.

"Oh no, if you want spoiler then I'll give you one! In Xenoblade Chronicles did you know that Fiora -"

"Stop it! Please!" Ness cried. "I only started the game!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Why Viridi? Because this has to do with the plot (OMFA). So yeah, Viridi is pissed off that Ness and friends are copying the Palutena's Guidances (which I can't unlock on Wii U it seems...). Well, Ness' Telepathy is available for Wii U (let's pretend it is)<strong>

**So yeah, Viridi be spoiling and Shulk will be important. Also, not sure what to put fot Link TBH**


	14. Zelda, the Seer of Future Plot

Even after Link's constant insisting and warnings Zelda had decided to follow Ness into the Onett. Of course the news of Metal Face's appearance was widespread among the fighters of Smash. There had to be some logical explanation as to why Magicant was banned (and Master Hand's 'Flying Man' excuse wasn't going to cut it). Zelda thought something like that was interesting, maybe that was the reason why she kept getting kidnapped...

She wanted to prove herself a hero to everybody in Smash, not just some princess. It's sad how she's the only girl among the rest who cannot defend for herself (Peach apparently volunteers to get kidnapped). She has magic but it's useless if she has to go hand to hand. She was ready, if Metal Face or any other enemy comes she swear she'll beat them so hard it won't be funny.

She sensed someone watching them but she said nothing.

She stood upon a tree while Ness sat on top of a house, looking onward to the detail placed in Onett. It looks just like it.

"Hell? Guys I have Zelda!" Ness said. "Can I get some information on her?"

"I shall present you with that information," Poo said.

"I'm here too, willing to help," Jeff said.

"Where's Paula?" Ness asked.

"Fighting with Viridi," Jeff said. "Viridi keeps insisting we stop and threatened us with Xenoblade spoilers..."

"Why!?" Ness cried. "That's too cruel!"

"Don't worry too much. Let's just tell you about Zelda," Jeff said.

"Princess Zelda is the ruler of Hyrule as you may know," Poo said. "She possesses the 'Triforce of Wisdom' in the series. Though she is the titular character, she's not exactly playable. She tends to be reincarnated with either psychic or magical abilities."

"Psychic? Like us? That's so cool!" Ness said. "Can she use any of our PK moves?"

"No," Poo said. "You have to remember that she's from a different series."

"Oh..."

"You should know that with many Links comes many Zeldas, all princesses of Hyrule. It's said that every princess of Hyrule is named Zelda after the first Princess Zelda," Jeff said.

"She's usually portrayed with blonde hair but as of late in Smash Brothers she had brown hair. Along with that, in this game she and Sheik are now completely different characters, despite being the same person," Poo said.

"Doesn't Zelda have another transformation?" Jeff asked.

"Yes, Tetra of Wind Waker. There is no 'Toon Zelda' in this game though so there won't be a Tetra," Poo said.

"Aww... I liked Tetra," Jeff said.

"Tetra would be an awesome character to have!" Ness said. "Plus Smash needs more female fighters, Tetra would be an awesome addition! Characters like Phosphora and Ashley should be characters too, Warioware really deserves another rep!"

"Even after Subspace?" Jeff asked.

"Forgive and forget," Ness told him.

"We're going to get too sidetracked and Viridi will probably intrude again. Let us finish our conversation," Poo said. "Zelda is overall extremely nerfed. She was among the low tiers of Brawl so having her nerfed in nonsensical."

"Yeah, her hitbox size of Din's Fire has been reduced," Jeff said. "However her Nayru's Love has less end lag at the cost of power."

"When she reappears for Farore's Wind it can be turned into a KO move. Watch out for that," Poo said. "It's stronger, faster, farther, and less lag time. It now has a sour spot however that deals less damage, roll away."

"I see. But what, I just realized. If Zelda no longer had Sheik then what does she do?" Ness asked.

"Good question," Jeff said. "She summons a Phantom to fight for her. It's somewhat like a projectile but cannot be absorbed, it can however be pocketed or reflected. She charges it up to have it go farther, similar to Ike's Side Special."

"Cool!" Ness said. "So that's all of her changes?"

"Yes," Poo said. "Now let's go before Viridi comes. I just got a message that Paula couldn't stall her any longer."

"HEY BRATS, STOP COPYING US! FIORA ISN'T REALLY DEAD!"

"Why!?"

Zelda had watched as Ness suddenly fell and rolled to the ground. She quickly ran to him and inspected him. He was making awkward moments and screaming 'But I thought Metal Face killed her!' She didn't bother asking why and simply lifted him up.

"Are you... possibly responsible for what happened in Magicant?" Zelda asked.

She looked over to the house, nobody was there or so it seemed.

"_Shulk_."

...

**AN: Plot twist! So much plots though LOL**

**Smiles and Tears is the most beautiful song in Smash I swears. What happened this chapter should have been obvious though... I have no idea what to say for the LoZ characters and I have three more to go ;-; help**

**Also, I got the Palutena's Guidances working! Yes! Thank you Enker and Treble! As for MeliaAntiqua, no spoilers please! ;-; I'm fighting G***** right now and he's hard for my current team (Riki, Reyn, Dunban)**


	15. Sheik, the Mystery Unknown

Ness kind of forgot what had happened in Zelda's conversation, all he remembered was waking up with Zelda in her Sheik form carrying him. Now that he thought about it would Sheik garner a different conversation? Of course! Sheik is completely different, he has completely different moves from Zelda so of course his friends will have to explain that too!

He dragged Sheik into the Onett, using the Omega stage this time so that he doesn't end up getting run over by cars. That's what probably happened last time.

"Guys... Guys! I have Sheik!" Ness said.

"Sheik? Oh I'll explain to you about Sheik," Lucas said. "Did you know he... or she... appeared in only one Legend of Zelda game? This isn't counting Hyrule Warriors."

"It's Ocarina of Time!" Ness said. "He's Zelda's alter ego! He was the one who taught Link songs through the lyre."

"Yes! You see, Zelda had to go into hiding to prevent getting caught by Ganondorf. She disguised herself as a Sheikah man named Sheik. That's where the name came from. She helps Link in his adventure, Link not knowing who Sheik really is."

"I wonder, how does Zelda do it?" Ness asked.

"You mean the transformation? She does it through magic, her aesthetics and all," Lucas said.

"But how does she become more skillful and fast in that form?" Ness asked. "And does he magic ever run out doing that?"

"Well how many licks does it take to get to the center of a Tootsie Roll center of a Tootsie Pop?" Lucas asked.

"Uh..." Ness tried to remember where that question was from. "Three...?"

"The world may never know," Lucas said. "But anyway, Sheik was a really hyped character for Melee, if you've watched that E3 presentation you'd know I'm not lying. It's the same as Mega Man hype for Smash 4."

"Or Mewtwo hype."

"... That's too much hype... But let's not get off topic here. There's not much information I can really give to you about Sheik since he or she appeared in one game. I can and will give you information concerning her fighting abilities," Lucas said.

"Alright," Ness said.

"Sheik has actually been buffed for some reason," Lucas said. "She's split from Zelda so now she is given two new specials."

"Wouldn't it be one for Zelda?" Ness asked.

"Well she gained a new side special called Burst Grenade which is basically an explosive tied at the end of a rope. It's much more dangerous than her previous Chain but she cannot recover using it."

"Okay."

"Needle Storm can now be pointed to the ground which may be dangerous to you if you're trying to recover," Lucas said. "Along with that her recovery move Vanish can now damage you when she appears, sort of like Zelda's recovery."

"So I should dodge it then," Ness said.

"Yes," Lucas said. "As for one final thing, her new down special Bouncing Fish is similar to Zero Suit Samus' down special. She does a flip then a kick which can KO at high percentages. Because of it's long horizontal range it can be used as a recovery move."

"I see. Okay then so is there a strategy to beat her?" Ness asked.

"... Good luck Ness."

...

**AN: Reason why such a short chapter took forever was because I was writing a Valentine's Day fanfiction (gasp) I'll post it tomorrow when I finish.**

**Note, some characters think Sheik is a boy while others think Sheik is a girl.**

**These LoZ characters though, why they feel so hard...**


	16. Ganondorf, His History Another Mystery

The next conversation was with Ganondorf. Though he did seem very intimidating Ness got along with him very well, mainly because Ness was that kind hearted soul that can make friends anywhere.

As Ganondorf sat on top of the Drug Store Ness began to activate his taunt. Apparently, he can use his down taunt to activate the telepathy as well.

"Oh hey it's Ganondorf," Paula said.

"Isn't he a semi-copy of Captain Falcon?" Poo asked. "It's strange why they would have copies in this game."

"That was mean..." Lucas said.

"Guys! Tell me about Ganondorf! I want to know about what his life was like but he won't tell me! Using Google is cheating too!" Ness said.

"They why don't you play the game?" Jeff asked.

"..."

"As for his history I'll tell you," Lucas said. "Well... he was actually the first male Gerudo born in 100 years. He is a theif who stole the Triforce for himself but for some reason couldn't take it so the Triforce had split into three parts, giving Ganondorf the one he most relates to which is power. Umm... Actually other than that I really don't know. I remember Zelda telling me this once when I couldn't go to sleep but even then I couldn't really remember..."

"I see..." Ness said.

"Wouldn't it be easier to ask?" Poo asked.

"..."

"So anyway," Paula said. "Since he was known as one of the worst characters in Brawl he would naturally be buffed. Though that logic is flawed because Zelda was nerfed but anyway, he's become faster now. Not as fast as Captain Falcon but you know. He's actually the third slowest walker in the game with only Robin and Jigglypuff above him. Robin makes sense due to the heavy weight of Tomes but Jigglypuff... Is she a slow Pokemon? I wonder?"

"I shall observe her stats in Ruby and Sapphire," Jeff said.

"Third gen?" Lucas asked. "Wouldn't sixth gen be better?"

"But Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire are the latest games," Jeff said.

"... I need to get caught up."

"We all need to," Jeff said. "I only realized that Rainbow Curse just came out."

"We're getting off topic!" Paula said. "Ness, consider the fact that Ganondorf is heavier now. Height is now much more noticeable so combos shouldn't be all that hard to get. When he does his Warlock Punch, when reversed he does four percent more damage than before and can KO at under twenty percent. That's big considering your size and weight! PK Fire him to cancel since he has no ranged projectiles."

"Alright."

"When not reversed it does two percent less damage and can be survived for a bit longer. Don't be slow in rolling somewhere else as fast as you can. If he's doing this at an edge either kick him or wait for him to finish the move. You can also jump off and hit yourself with PK Thunder and hit him out of the move. That however is very tricky, be careful you don't accidentally land yourself in it."

"Okay!"

"Flame Choke can cause a Ganoncide and now the opponent will be killed before he will so if you're playing stock and you're at your last stock be careful! I can't say much except KEEP YOUR DISTANCE. This can be done through a variety of your PSI."

"Okay!"

"When he uses Wizard's Foot in the air it can be interrupted much sooner, meaning a higher chance at successful recovery," Paula said. "PK Thunder can't put him helpless but at least push him away like Jigglypuff's Wall of Pain."

"Okay."

"Last thing, Ganondorf's Final Smash no longer 'One Hit KOs' you. Be thankful for that," Paula said.

"Alright thanks Paula!" Ness said.

"Oh that reminds me! How was your Valentine's Day?" Paula asked.

"Oh a lot of people gave me chocolates!" Ness said. "It was really nice! I got some from Ashley, some of the Female Villagers, Rosalina, Kat and Ana, Peach, Lucina, Isabelle, oh and Wendy too! She even made me a steak! Everybody was so nice to me that day!" Ness said.

"Oh really..." Paula said. Curse that Wendy!

"Oh but your chocolates were really nice Paula!" Ness said. "They were so delicious!"

"Thank you!" Paula said.

The telepathy connection was cut off. Ness had looked to the bottom of his hometown Onett. He really wanted to ask.

"U-um Ganondorf..." Ness said without looking. He was scared to see his face.

"... What?" Ganondorf asked.

"... Can I ask? ... About you?"

He sighed.

"Go ahead," he said. "But we'll be here all day you know."

He turned around with a huge grin on his face.

...

**AN: Ganondorf and Ness friendships because I can. I don't know much about Ganondorf except for that and even I'm not so sure about it. Hopefully you like it.**

**Next Toon Link then we can get out of the LoZ ;-; This is so hard for some reason.**


	17. Toon Link, Player's Choice

After hearing Ganondorf's story Ness decided to bring Toon Link to Onett. Ganondorf has had a rough life surprisingly. That's probably why he's doing those things... That's what Ness thought anyway.

Toon Link had apparently brought pigs into the stage. Ness didn't mind of course since they weren't fighting or anything but pigs brought up bad memories. He wondered how Porky felt after doing what he did.

He shouldn't be thinking that about him now since he is in Smash Four. He wasn't a boss anymore. he shouldn't be bothered with it.

"Hello...? Ness? I brought a new guest," Paula said. "Um... Ness?"

"Oh what! ... Oh sorry about that, I was just thinking to myself!" Ness said. "So who did you bring?"

"Who else? My name's Tetra, leader of the pirates!"

"From Wind Waker!? Oh my Arceus! Paula you did this for me?"

"Of course!"

"EEEEE! I'm so happy! Tetra is so cool!" Ness squealed.

"Why thank you," Tetra said. "So anyway, I just tell you about Link over there right?"

"Right!"

"Well, for what happened to him. You see, on his birthday he noticed a bird carrying a girl to some island. He follows the bird, having him release the girl only for him to go home and have his sister Aryll kidnapped by that same bird. You see, the girl that the bird kidnapped first was me. It's pretty embarrassing to admit but anyway, after all that he ended up asking me for help. I helped him out and well, going any further would be spoilerish," Tetra said. "To the audience I mean, Wind Waker for Wii U is out."

"Oh okay!" Ness said.

"Haven't you finished Wind Waker already Ness?" Paula asked.

"But the audience!"

"Oh right the audience. Anyway, for Toon Link he's been both buffed and nerfed."

"He's still a pretty powerful foe though. Don't let your guard down," Tetra said. "His bow can now charge faster and traverse faster."

"However he cannot avoid the start up lag by jumping then shooting," Paula said.

"He can do that!?"

"His boomerang goes farther now," Tetra said. "Be careful that he doesn't hit you if you try to PK Fire him."

"Oh I noticed. I was trying to use PK Fire but he rolled and shot his boomerang. I didn't know it was going to hit!"

"His spin attack covers less distance, horizontal and vertical. Be careful not to hit him with PK Thunder if you know he can't recover," Paula said. "It's moves can connect much more easily however, making it a good way to finish or simply enough a combo."

"Okay!"

"If a bomb hits you then it won't hurt him, just pick up and throw the bomb back," Tetra said.

"Really? Wow, those bombs must be special then."

"As for his Final Smash, the Triforce Slash has been nerfed. The damage has been dropped for it," Paula said. "It's still very dangerous though and can KO you. You can however try to roll away like in Brawl. Not sure if it'll work this time though," Paula said.

"Alright, thanks!" Ness said.

"That's all? I thought it would be longer than this," Tetra said.

"Well they all vary," Paula said. "In the end, all we're doing is helping all the Ness play- er... helping Ness with strategies and such."

...

**AN: Another short chapter *cries* I can't do LoZ and I apologize for that. Anyway, next should be easier on me because it's Metroid! Yay! Though I don't play Metroid (except for the GBA games) I do have some knowledge on it.**


End file.
